Bonded
by rynhel
Summary: Sequel to reunion
1. Chapter 1

**Bonded:**

**So this is a sequel to reunion for many asked me, to make sequel on it. So... here it is**

**(n_n)**

* * *

Before Lucy and Natsu followed Gajeel and Levy in their "Mission", Natsu went to Igneel to seek for advice/help.

"So? Have you found one? Is it a he or a she? Or both?" Igneel teased Natsu.

"My mate is Luce..." Natsu said, in his weak voice, he did remember acting weird to Lucy...

"Ohh, the blonde who has some big" Igneel did make some big curb in his chest.

Natsu gave him a very annoyed look.

"Oops, sorry, don't be mad, good catch" Igneel said to Natsu.

But Natsu seems not in mood for some jokes,

"Chichi"(Father) Natsu said, "I didn't tell her about it yet..." Natsu said in a very down voice.

"You mean she didn't know you will mate with her?" Igneel asked.

"Don't make it sound so hentai pops, I don't want to force Lucy on anything..." Natsu send a very pissed look on Igneel.

"Mah, mah, I get it... don't gave me a look that's look like you're going to kill me" Igneel said.

"Sorry pops... I'm just ..." Natsu blow on a tree, "frustrated"

The tree actually burned down.

Igneel sweat dropped.

"Well? I guess I advise you to tell it to her early, before..." Igneel said.

"Before what?" Natsu asked.

"Your dragon instinct takeover" Igneel said in his serious tone.

"You mean?" Natsu was shocked! He cannot let anything like that happen to his mate!

* * *

_Flash back_

When Natsu was first learned the power of fire, he was so mad for he cannot get it right. He was so angry that he run and get lost in the forest.

A ferocious bunch of hungry lions surrounded Natsu that is when his animal instinct took over and easily killed them.

Natsu woke up very scared, his hands has full of animal blood! And a pool of lion blood surrounds him too; their dead bodies are all over the place burned and sliced,

"NOOOOOOO" Little Natsu cried.

End of flash back.

* * *

"Chichi, onegai I don't want to hurt Luce" Natsu begged. (Father please)

"Okay, I suggest to hint it to her, and keep your distance when you feel the urged" Igneel said.

"But we got a mission tonight, I promised to help her find where Gajeel and Levy are..."

"Well make her fall for you then, that's the only solution for you to make her understand your condition"

"But?"

"I'm sorry son; remember this is the right time to mate" Igneel reminded Natsu.

Lucy actually been affected of what has Natsu just acted. He really did smelt her? And she just snapped at him to mask the electricity that flows into her body when he smelt her arms.

But she cannot fall for another misunderstanding again, she didn't want to feel like a fool like when that time that she thought that he like her. He was a childish dense he cannot feel attraction, she knows that for Natsu seen many naked woman and never got affected by it.

'A mission to find Levy who went to a mission together alone with Gajeel huh? Natsu said he'll find them by using his nose, oh, should I trust him? How many times that we went to trouble because of his nose? Hmmm.' Lucy thought as she is preparing for the mission.

* * *

"Pops please help me!" Natsu actually beg as he held on Igneel pants...  
"Stop pulling my pants!" Igneel shouted. "I still suggest you to court her, the sooner the better for both of you"

"Demo. Demo"(But,but) Natsu look like a puppy which about to cry.

"Here's some Jewels go to a store buy some flowers, chocolates or teddy bears or anything to make her fall for you. Serenade her and then confess. There! I told you what to do so go get your butt out of here and go get your mate! " Igneel actually and literally kicked Natsu out of their house.

End of Chapter one:

* * *

A hehe, I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima only owns it.


	2. Chapter 2

'Tch my old man just make it more complicated, courting and confessing to Luce won't be that easy" Natsu thought as he felt so desperate! 'I don't know how to start!"Uh!" Natsu messed his hair. But then... "Oh know who can help me" Natsu said as he run fast to the guilds direction.

**To Lucy:**

* * *

Lucy finally absorbed of what just happened and Natsu's image kept repeating in her head like a love song!

'Kyaah! Stop! Don't expect again!' Lucy shouted in her mind.

I should be preparing for the mission with Natsu! She reminded herself.

"Luce" her imaginary Natsu appeared again in her mind. Like the last time.

"Ashitte Luce" (I love you Luce)

'KYAAAH! LUCY! STOP IMAGINING THINGS AGAIN!'

Lucy rolled over her bed for she felt like she's going crazy!

"We will be together forever" Her imaginary Natsu said again!

Lucy gets up out of the bed and forced herself to prepare for the mission.

She took a beautiful white dress and look at herself in front of the mirror.

'Whaaa! This is not a proper dress!' she threw it in the bed. Then she took out a Weiz kruz (I'm not sure about this sorry) of a simple cut of similar for her usual cloths except it was pink. 'Like Natsu's hair' her mind said as image of Natsu appeared in her mind again. She threw it again, and get another, a red dress, like a fire.

'I wonder if Natsu would recognize me in this' a thought slip in her mind.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!" Lucy shouted.

She decided to take bath. And put on the weiz kruz brand,

Then after that she called Cancer out.

"You call –ebi" Cancer snapped his scissors.

"Can you do my hair?" Lucy asked.

"With pleasure –ebi" Cancer said as he move with ease, Lucy stayed still.

"Done-ebi" Cancer said.

Lucy's hair was been curled down. She really look very beautiful.

"How as it –ebi?" Cancer asked.

"It's beautiful, thank you Cancer" Lucy said.

"I only match it to your dress –ebi, I bid my goodbye then, good luck to your date –ebi" Cancer said as he disappeared.

"I'm not going to a date!" Lucy said.

* * *

**To Natsu:**

"C-can you repeat it again?" Mira said as her voice and face has full of anticipation, not only that every one inside the guild became quiet.

"I said Luce is my mate" Natsu said again.

He was shock and jumps his heart out as the whole place became crazy!

Mira and Lissana held hands and squealed and squeak like some crazy fan girls! Cana raised her drink and proposed a tossed and collects some payment?! And the other guys just elbowed, tapped and poke Natsu!

"Nice fire brain! You finally realized it!" Gray said. Then gave him a very hard tap in the back

"Hey!" Natsu snapped.

But then Elfman hugged him and said. "Love is romantically a MAN!"

"Nice Natsu!-nii!" Romeo said.

"But there is alittle problem." Natsu said.

Everyone stopped.

"I didn't confess to her yet, actually I don't know how to start." Natsu admitted.

Everyone became quiet as they face palmed and feel a little disappointed.

"Man, I didn't know you're this stupid." Gray commented.

"You just don't know how hard it for me" Natsu said, in his serious tone.

"Natsu," Lissana called and said "Don't worry we will prepare everything for you, right Mira-nee?"

"Right, just prepare on what you're going to say to her and leave the rest to us!" Mira said.

"I'll help on what you're going to say" Gray presented.

"Juvia will help too!" Juvia said.

"But can we make it on time?" Natsu asked, as he became weary looking.

"Don't worry Natsu, you know us" Mira said confidently!

* * *

**End of this Chapter:**

**Sorry for it's so short...**

**I was thinking of what songs I'm going to use.**

**Thank you to ravenred321 and cecilia glass for reviewing. And to those who followed and fav this!**

**Well I have a romantic song entitled "Inside my heart is you" 'm not really sure. Hehe.**

**Well that's all for now.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is going to be the last Chapter for Bonded. I'm soooo sorry and thank you for coping with me...Ahh don't expect too much in this, it wasn't that great but I did my best and enjoyed in writing this.**

**Minna who favs and review and followed and even those who read this using their phones and laptops and computers, A BIG THANK YOU! And I LLLLLOOOVVEE YOU ALLL!**

**Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the only one making it...**

**Speaking can someone tell me what's his address in Japan? Haha. He trolls too much! Like about Nashi, NASHI when I look at the dictionary means NOTHING OR NOT YET HERE...**

**Oh well and in the manga. Does Natsu felt attracted to Yukino because she reminds him of what was young Lissana was? Make me felt bad for Lucy...**

**I'm thinking too much haha.**

**Okay...**

Ready . Set. AYE SIR!

* * *

Lucy heard some knocks on the door...

She was sure it wasn't Natsu because if it's him he'll just jump in the window beside her bed. They kept on knocking at her door.. 'Very impatient eh?' Lucy thought. And she's sure it wasn't Gray, Erza or Happy too for they also has some alternative entrance for she don't know where.

"Coming!" Lucy shouted.

When she opened the door there was Romeo and Wendy, smiling at her.

"Oh, Lucy-nee you're already set!" Romeo said and then takes her one hand, Wendy takes the other one and they starts to pull her.

"Hey wait." They stopped and let Lucy lock her apartment. Then they start to pull her again. "Where are you guys taking me?" Lucy asked.

"It's a secret Lucy-san!" Wendy said.

They pulled her till they reach the guild. It was unusually quiet to think that it's only 5 or 6 in the afternoon.

When they entered the guild: the place was in dim light, Wendy and Romeo left her alone.

* * *

Then a spot light opens up in the stage.

And there ...

Is no one?!

'Is this a joke?' Lucy thought.

"Flame head what the hell are you still doing here?!" Gray asked, he was actually pissed and amused at the same time.

"I forgot what I'm going to sing..." Natsu said as he looks like someone who ate some spoiled food.

Gray faced palmed as then"Tsk, then just put your ass there and we will do something about it!"

"But" Natsu tried to reason out. But then again Gray pushed him out to the spot light!

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. Wow she looks very hot on those outfits.

Natsu's face burns up and all red. "Luce" he said. Then he looked at his side where Gray and Juvia are. Encouraging him to say something Gray is actually threatening him.

"Natsu" Natsu heard Lucy called his name again. "What is this all about?" She asked

Natsu looked at Gray's and Juvia's direction again. Gray looked so pissed and impatient makes Natsu wants to punch him. He was mouthing "Come on!"

"Natsu" Lucy called again and she looked kind of mad now.

And then the guild lit up..

And Mira's sweet voice is heard.

Inside my is you, no greater love

No one above you

Inside my heart is you

Stay in love always

Coz I live in your ways

Inside my heart is you.

Lucy as a writer that she is already has an idea of what's happening...

A love confession!

She blushed, as then she looked at Natsu.

He looked so serious like when she was imagining him!

Lucy shrugged her head, but still he looked so serious!

I 'am no body with no sense at all

Pale as the mountain, cold as the shore

Tried reminiscing, alone imagining, what if I come to you?

Natsu starts to move and he was going to her direction!

Then I stood up making the hours,

Gazing to sunsets, watching the stars

Sparkling smiling, hello to my eyes these as you come to me...

Then there he was standing in front of her, he took her one hand as Mira and Lissana sang the chorus.

Inside my is you, no greater love

No one above you

Inside my heart is you

Stay in love always

Coz I live in your ways

Inside my heart is you.

Lucy felt like she is in a different place now, her heart is beating very fast, and some butterflies in her stomach that turning her feet into jelly! Like she was in the cloud nine!

Natsu held her one hand, he claps it with his. Lucy felt his heat transferred to her and it went straight to her heart and spreads to her body... she was blushing furiously! Only Natsu can make her feel this way!

Then Natsu guide her to the stage...

Play with the rain drops,

Lie in the sand

Sail through the ocean

Chasing the clouds

You showed me completely,

What life is about,

I'm left with no worries. Flying so high!

They start to dance in slow rhythm. Natsu now know how to dance...

Inside my is you, no greater love

No one above you

Inside my heart is you

Stay in love always

Coz I live in your ways

Inside my heart is you.

Lucy looked at Natsu straight to the eye, as they dance in the tune!

The end of the waiting,

My new beginning

'Cause you have love me this way!

Natsu stop moving and then he kneeled down, "Luce,, I wnt to tell you this..."

Natsu exhaled and took a red box in his pocket.

"Luce, I love you"

"Would you be my m-mate?" Natsu look so tensed!

Inside my is you, no greater love

No one above you

Inside my heart is you

Stay in love always

Coz I live in your ways

Inside my heart is you.

Now I know the meaning it's love your creating

The love in my heart is you.

Inside my heart is you.

"Yes" Lucy didn't hesitate to answer, as she tears from happiness.

Natsu stood up and wiped the tears in her eyes, and then he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips!

"I love you too" Lucy whispered.

And then everyone pops out from nowhere and rejoiced! They cheered them and congratulated them!

They also partied the whole evening!

Of course it end up with a brawled

* * *

After the party:

"So are we still going to follow Gajeel and Levy in their mission?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Ah, I don't think it's a good idea to disturbed them..."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked again.

"You see Luce, they are actually a couple and we dragon slayers are in the stage called in heat..." Natsu said shyly.

"You mean" Lucy blushed as she get it. "So does that mean you're also?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded. "But don't worry Luce I won't force you on -"a kissed silence him.

And then she runs to her apartment direction.

(Lucy you don't know what the consequence of what you just did!)

Natsu followed her!

End!

* * *

Plese no Flames!

Love you guys!

sorry for my wrong grammars too.


End file.
